The Danger of Obsession
by EmberLovesRoses
Summary: Sonic's been obsessed with the mysterious Amy Rose since the start of high school, to him being with her would be a dream come true. But when things finally start to go his way with the beautiful vampress will it stay a dream or become a living nightmare?
1. Intro

**_*DISCLAIMER* _**

**_I do not own any of the Sonic characters they belong to SEGA._**

**_Amy:"16" Sonic:18 Shadow:18 Rouge:17 Knuckles:19 Tails:14 Cream:13 Sally:18_**

**_Silver:"18" Blaze:"17"_**

Obsession:

_ An unhealthy and compulsive preoccupation with someone._

_"She lead me into a world I was unprepared for, but is it my fault for falling for her? She seemed so full of danger something my life didn't have. I wanted to do what she did, go wherever she went, and most of all be loved by her."_

* * *

I always watched her from afar, I never had the nerve to go up to her. She didn't really seem to talk much anyway. There was just something that always stood out about her, she just seemed so much more different than any other girl I've ever seen. She was just so_ mysterious_, and I loved that. My life was always so predictable, and hers seemed so exciting. I wanted some of that, some of that thrill. I watched her from the corner of my eye, she was staring out the window her face was expressionless like always. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, they were beautiful in every way. I felt like I could get lost in them for days, ages even. She was the only one in the entire school with that eye color - sure many people had green eyes but not that shade she had. She captivated me, everything about her just made me like her more and more each day. I always found myself staring at her even when I tried not too, even now. Her jade orbs met my lime green ones. My world stopped, this was the first time I have actually made eye contact with her. Her stare was questioning, as if she was asking me why I was staring at her. I felt a blush start to creep onto my cheeks so I quickly turned away and averted my gaze towards the front of the room to the old fragile man who was going on and on about things that were meaningless to me - if only we studied her, then I would ace this class no sweat.

"She is still looking at you." A familiar deep voice whispered, I nodded and turned around to see those beautiful jade orbs locked on me. I quickly turn back around my blush now even redder than before, "She hasn't looked away since the moment she caught you." Shadow chuckled at me as he saw me trying to hide the blush on my face. "Tell me how is it that you are Mr. All That when you are around everybody else but the second you see her you turn into a blushing idiot?"

I sighed, "She's different."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"Look at her and tell me that you wouldn't feel inferior to her." Shadow looked down at the ground and grunted. By the silence that came afterwards I knew he had agreed with me, not even him the all mighty bad boy stood a chance with that girl.

"She's just a girl." He mumbled.

"Correction shes a beautiful girl who we have no chance with." I said matter-a-factly. The bell suddenly rang, and I began to pack my things up in my backpack. I did it slowly so I could watch her walk out of the class. I smiled as I heard the click of her heels against the tile floor, I've memorized the rhythm of her walk. I ´casually´ glanced up as the sound of her heels came closer to me, I felt my heart stop when I saw that she stopped walking a few feet in front of me. I noticed she looked even more amazing today than usual, she was wearing a strapless black lace dress that hugged her curves tightly it stopped right below her perfectly formed bottom. Her feet were decorated with black stiletto heels, I watched her feet slowly begin to turn until the front of the shoe was facing me. I slowly rose my gaze to see what or who caught her attention. Our eyes met for the third time that day, her blood red lips formed a sly smile as she begun to make her way towards me. Her quills - that were so thin the appeared to be hair - was in loose curls that stopped at her low mid-back, with each step she took the bounced along with her.

"Hello Sonic." Her voice was smooth and alluring, it could send chills down your spine - but in my case down my entire body.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her but I was so starstruck I couldn't, she sat on my desk and waited for me to speak. One leg over the other, her legs swinging back and forth in a calming motion. Her hand softly touched mine, not until now I noticed how elegant her pale pink fur made her look like a porcelain doll -oh how I just wanted to take her home and keep her all to myself. I shook my head, I got to get a grip here and speak to her. "H-Hey Amy, how are you?"

"Fantastic, how about yourself?" Whoa, hold the phone for a minute. Not only did the girl of my _dreams_ say hello to me but she is trying to actually hold a conversation with me? Am I daydreaming?

I was about to reply until Shadow interrupted me - mental note, kill Shadow later. "Sonic we should be on our way before we are late for lunch." His blood red eyes looked at me sternly. What was this guys deal?! He knows how much I like Amy -how obsessed I am - and the first time in the entire four years of high school she talks to me he decides to drag me away?!

Amy's gaze went towards Shadow, "He could always eat lunch with me Shadow I don't have anywhere to be," she mocked then looked back at me, "that is if you don't mind spending your lunch time with me Sonic." My heart fluttered at the thought of spending an entire period with this girl, **alone**.

"Actually Amy he has somewhere to be so even if he would want to he couldn't." Shadow grabbed my free wrist and begun to drag me away from her. Amy softly held my hand stopping me dead in my tracks causing me not to move no matter how hard Shadow tugged.

"I will see you later Sonic." She then kissed my cheek softly leaving a deep red imprint of her lips on my cheek. "Farewell." She let go of my hand and strutted out of the classroom, her pale pink ´hair´ bouncing gracefully as she did.

This was the moment I have been waiting for my entire life, the reason I was born into this world. Every part of my body was screaming with glee, but before I got the chance to jump for joy over the fact that _Amy Rose_ had kissed my cheek; I need to kill Shadow. Oh, if **only **looks could kill; I'd have this guys head on a platter by now. "What the **HELL** bro!" I snatched my wrist away from him. I have half a mind to punch this guy in the face. He just grunted and began to walk away from me. I chased after him, this fucker wasn't going to get away from me without an explanation. "Shadow why on earth did you do that! Do you understand how long I have been waiting for this moment?!"

He looked at me in frustration, "Look, I did you a favor."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" I roared.

"You don't have a chance with her. I saved you from humiliation." He harshly spat at me.

I felt my blood begin to boil, the nerve of this guy. I don't have a chance? HA. If anyone had a chance here it would be me out of all people, "Earth to Shadow, if you don't recall she came up to **me **so if you think I don't have a chance with her you are _way _off bud." I stormed off leaving Shadow standing there in the hallway.

"You are lucky I don't kill you for that." Shadow turned to be face to face with the girl Sonic and him were just fighting over.

"He doesn't deserve this. Just pick out someone else, leave my friends alone." Shadow spoke softly, his gaze was on the ground he was too afraid to look at her.

Amy grabbed his chin harshly and yanked his head to head to look at her, "You Shadow are in **no** place to tell me who I can't and cannot have." Her eyes had went from a beautiful emerald green to a blood shot red, "If you **ever **interfere with my plans again, I give you my word. I will **kill **you." She let go of his chin and turned away from him to walk in the other direction but looked back at him for one final time, "Remember Shadow, I **own **you." With that she was off.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I couldn't stop thinking about her since that day, all my time on the weekend was spent thinking about her. Asking myself questions I couldn't possibly answer - like why now? Amy and I have been in almost every class together for the past four years of high school and all of a sudden she takes an interest in me? How come she didn't before? I touched my right cheek, the one her gentle lips had kissed. Maybe she was just trying to get on Shadows nerves, they acted as if they knew each other. If that is so, why wouldn't he tell me about her? Shadow and I have been buds since middle school I couldn't imagine him keeping this big of a secret from me - sure we got on each others nerves half the time but even as much as I hate to admit it, that guy is one of my best friends. I sighed and looked out my window, at least tomorrow I will finally get to see her...There is one thing left on my mind that I didn't understand though. What did Shadow mean by 'you don't have a chance with her. I saved you from humiliation'. Did Shadow just say that out of jealousy? Was he upset that Amy had come up to me? I don't get it, why would he be jealous? I shook my head, no that couldn't be it he seemed more concerned than jealous but about what? How on earth was it a bad thing that Amy Rose kissed my cheek? I felt my cheeks flush, I still can't believe she kissed my cheek - yeah okay I know its not a big deal, just a small kiss on the cheek but when you literally stalk and obsess over her for years; this would be considered a **big **accomplishment.

I felt my phone's vibration from my back pocket, I took it out and looked at the caller ID. I sighed, "Yes Sally?"

She let out a high pitched girly giggle," Hey Sonic, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?"

I felt bad for Sally, she has had a crush on me since the day we first met and I have never been able to return the feelings. Sally was very pretty I can't deny that but there wasn't ever any attraction there - like the attraction I felt for Amy. "Sure Sally, where do you want to go?"

"How about the mall?" She said cheerfully.

"Meet you there in 30 minutes?" She just replied with a simple 'okay' then hung up the phone. Even though I knew she was head over heels for me I still liked to hang out with her, she was a cool person over all. I ran out my house and began to walk towards the mall, I was glad that she had asked me to go somewhere. Perhaps, Sally could take my mind off everything that happened on friday but that was all ruined when I walked past the park. I heard the familiar sound of the heels clicking against the pavement, the sound that always made my heart flutter with excitement. The sound seemed to be getting closer to me, I slowly turned around to be met with her emerald orbs. My heart was now going a million miles a minute as I watched her walk, she looked so beautiful today just like always. Her tight leather leggings really showed off her long slender legs, she wore a button up lace long sleeve top that revealed her black bandeau underneath the lace top. Something was different though, I looked down at her feet to see her sporting scarlet red high heels. This was the first time I have ever seen her wear anything of color - other than her usual blood red lipstick - and I would know, I have memorized her entire wardrobe since the day I first laid my eyes on her. She finally gotten close enough for me to be face to face, the smirk on her lips was all I could focus on. "Good Morning Sonic." Then just like that as quick as she came she went, as if nothing had happened. I watched her strut away from me, and I was going to chase after her but when I saw the person who was walking behind her, I was too full of shock to move. His eyes couldn't meet mine as he passed me, - even though I know he knew I was staring at him - he had his head down in shame and he picked up his pace. Shadow? What were they doing together? Were they out on a date? Is that why he couldn't even make eye contact with me because he knew how much that would kill me? I couldn't avert my eyes from the sidewalk they were just walking on, I needed to know why he was with her.

* * *

Shadow grunted in frustration as he and Amy kept walking towards their destination, "Amy why can't you just leave the poor boy alone?" She had stopped walking and gave Shadow a threatening glare.

"You already know why." She spat at him.

Shadow sighed. It was true he did and he didn't like anything about it. "He has no idea what he is getting himself into Amy," Shadow was now begging her, "please just this once have a heart." Shadow's eyes widened in shock realizing what he just said but it was already too late to take it back.

She chucked at him darkly, "So let me get this straight you want me to just let my biggest pray I have ever had in my entire existence of three hundred years go; just because he is your friend?" She was now staring him down, her emerald eyes turning a ruby red. They sent chills down his spine - as much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified of her. She had something he needed and if he didn't listen to her she would take that away from him in a snap of a finger. "Listen Shadow because I am only going to say this one more time; **stay out of the way.**"

Shadow couldn't protest if he did he would be a dead man, but this was his friends life at stake here - he had too. "Take me instead." Amy raised a brow, her eyes now going back to their original emerald green. She was intrigued by his offer.

A smirk was now forming on her flawless face, "There is only one small problem in that plan of yours Shadow."

"Oh? and what would that be?" He asked curiously.

She took his hand into hers, "You don't love me, and as you know you need to be in love with me for me to get my power from the person. So you would be useless to me, now don't get me wrong you will keep me from starving but you can't satisfy me." Her evil smile became bigger now even to the point of revealing one of her perfectly molded fangs, "Not like your little friend Sonic can." He snatched his hand away from hers which caused her to laugh lightly. "His obsession with me will restore my strength back to its full potential, I won't even need to worry about having another pray from the next decade."

"And what if I got him to stay away from you?" He mumbled.

"They never do." She whispered softly in his ear.

* * *

It was finally monday, the questions I had for Shadow were killing me so now they could finally be answered. It's funny how just one gesture from her turned my world upside down, I could only imagine how my life would be with her in it. I spotted Shadow at the very end of the hall, we didn't have any classes except history - our last class before lunch together but I was **not **going to wait that long. I had questions that need answers, now. "Hey Shadow." I said while leaning on the locker next to his, he let out a sigh and slammed his locker.

"What is it Sonic." He looked tired, his black quills were all over the place and his usual smirk on his lips was replaced with a emotionless one. His ruby red eyes seemed distant and cold.

"Bro, what happen you loo-"

He put his hand up to cut me off, "Either tell me what you want to say or I will leave because I don't have time for this."

I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, "What were you doing with Amy yesterday?" I asked now serious.

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing we were just both walking to the same place and we decided to walk together."

I raised an eyebrow, "I hardly believe that."

He let out a grunt, "Believe what you want to believe but I am telling the truth. Nothing is going on between me and Amy." His eyes became softer, "Trust me, I want to stay as far away as I can from her," He looked from the ground to me, "and if I were you I would too bro, I hear she is just trouble." Shadow then walked away from me leaving me there confused. I have never heard anyone in this entire school say that Amy was trouble, all the boys seem to be very fond of her - too fond if you ask me - and the girls don't really say anything about her since Amy never talks to anyone. Everyone just seems to admire Amy's beauty from afar, I just happen to take it to the extreme. I sighed maybe I was just overreacting and Shadow really didn't have any interest in Amy but I can't ignore the feeling of him hiding something from me.

A small tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, I turned to to see Sally's deep sea blue eyes. I smiled, she looked pretty today. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a flowy floral tank to that stopped right above her belly button to expose to the world that it was pierced - the day before at the mall we had went to go get it pierced and I had to admit it looked hot on her. She had her red hair down to her shoulders, her lips were tinted a light pale pink shade - like the color of Amy's fur. I smiled, everything reminded me of that girl even when I was trying to check another girl out. "You look pretty today Sally." I grinned and winked towards her, my eyes softened as I watched a blush start to appear on her cheeks.

"Thank - " I zoned out Sally as I watched the girl who has been taking over my thought all day walk down the hall. The click's of her red high heels was all I could hear, her long legs were dressed in black lace tights and she wore a short tight long sleeve cocktail dress that showed off her perfectly formed hourglass figure and very large bust - I would kill to be that dress. Her hair was down but it was straight instead of wavy like always, her lips painted a blood red - I don't think I have ever seen her wear anything other than red on her lips - and her dark make up seemed more intense today which made her eyes look even sexier. This girl was just the definition of the word _**sexy**_, even if she wore sweat pants she would be sexy. She strutted down the hallway as if she was on a runway, the halls were quiet as she walked down them. I guess everyone was as enchanted with her beauty as much as I was.

As she passed me she eyed Sally next to me then her eyes locked on mine, she smirked. "Hello Sonic." Was all she said before going back to strutting her way down the hallway. I saw that the back of her dress was exposed showing her tattoo, it was in Japanese writing that went down her spine - it read 'give into me, if you dare'. I love that tattoo. I remember seeing it for the first time in sophomore year fantasizing about where it ended, and trust me I already gave into her charming spell.

"Who does she think she is? This isn't a fashion show." I turn my attention towards a fumed Sally.

"I think she thinks that she is gorgeous, which obviously she is." I said sternly, how dare she insult my future wife!

Her eyes widened a little, she was trying to hide the shock from her face. "Gorgeous? Please! she is just an A class slut who uses her body to seduce men! Thats why boys like her!" Sally angrily said back. "Thats why you like her..." Sally said softly, her eyes lowing to the ground.

I was angry at the fact that Sally had just called the girl I adored and treasured dearly a 'slut' but I could understand why she did. She was jealous of the fact that I picked Amy over her, if I was in that situation with a guy coming in between me and Amy I would call him a bunch of names too. "Look Sal, I understand how you feel but insulting her wont change anything.." She nodded her head, I gently placed a finger under her chin and raised her head softly so she could look up at me. "You are beautiful too Sally, I know tons of guys who would love to be with you so don't think that guys only find Amy attractive." I lowered my hand and took hers, "Just always know that to me you're one of the coolest girls I have ever met, and one of the prettiest." I winked at her, as I let go of her hand.

She giggled, "Thank you Sonic."

"No problem Sal," I looked at the clock at the end of the hallway, "come on we should get going to class."

* * *

The day went on faster than I had imagined it would and it was already lunch time so I had the choice to say until it was over or go home. I let out a big sigh, thank whoever was watching over us that is class was over. I thought I was going to die from boredom. I spend half the class staring at Amy anyway but when I do pay attention I always get the biggest headaches ever. Shadow didn't really talk much, I tried to talk to him about what happened with Amy but he said he has has heard enough about her. I guess I was just overly excited that Amy Rose had talked to me after all these years and I didn't want it to end. I was about to walk out the door want a gentle hand grabbed mine. "Sonic," she spoke smoothly, I turned around to look into the eyes I have been aching to see all day, "I wanted to know if you would like to come to a party I am having this weekend." I swear that I felt my heart stop, Amy Rose - Amy **fucking **Rose - wants me to go to her party. The parties I thought I would never be invited too - Well I would get invited to her party but by someone else as a tag along, never by Amy herself since she always sent out the invitations. I took the envelope she handed me, "I also would like it if you gave me the privilege of being my date for the festivities," Is it safe to say that I can freak out now? "my number is on the back so just call me when you have decided and you are welcome to invite anyone you'd like." She let go of my hand and walked out the room but before she did she turned back to look at me, "Until then Sonic." then walked out leaving me there in complete shock. The last thing I saw was the ceiling lights before everything went pitch black.


	3. Memories

_"Where there once was love, now there is only me and the lonely."_

_**- Christina Perri**_

**_(Amy's P.O.V)_**

* * *

_Run. That's all I could think of doing. Run away from everything I knew, run away from my home, my friends and family, my life but most of all I wanted to run away from him. I held my hand tightly around my lower abdomen, blood was leaking out of me like I was a faucet. With each step I took a new vibe of pain shot through out my body. I just wanted to close my eyes and pretend this was all a bad dream. I wanted all this to just go away and go back to the day that I was actually happy. My nightgown had caught on a fallen trees branch and caused me to fall flat on my face. Once on the ground I had finally let out my tears that I was holding back, I let myself cry until I was dry to the bone. I cried because of the pain I was enduring, I cried because I was going to die from all the loss of blood, but most of all I cried because the one I called my 'soul mate' had done this to me. Scourge the hedgehog, the one I thought would make all my dreams as a child come true had stabbed me. My own husband wished me dead. I should have left when I had the chance; I should have realized the first day that he laid a hand on me that he will never be capable of loving me. That the first time he slept with another woman, he won't ever want me like I wanted him and I think that is what pained me more than the deep stab wound he gave me. The fact that he never loved me, and I did everything I could in my power to please him. I gave up myself in the process of loving him, I did everything as I was told and yet I was always the wrong one. No matter how much effort I put into doing things right, in his eyes there was always an error. I slowly got onto my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach. To think that I was considering to bear him a child...What a fool I was to ever think such a thought. I heard some faint footsteps coming towards me, my heart begun to race. Maybe he has come to finish the job. "Who is there?" I yelled fearfully. The person or thing that was coming towards me did not reply, I tried helplessly to get to my feet but my wound did not allow me. The pain was too unbearable. My vision became blurry with tears, I lowered my head and awaited my fate. Tonight I was going to die._

_"I am not here to harm you." The voice was smooth and deep. I wiped my eyes and slowly raised my gaze from his shoes to the stranger's face. I was met with a pair of welcoming golden eyes gazing down at me. He held a warm smile on his lips with his hand extended to help me up from the ground. I focused my gaze on his hand, would I be a fool to trust this man? A stranger that appears in the middle of the woods? He could be a murderer? A rapist? I inwardly laughed at my thoughts, quite frankly after being stabbed by my own husband I am not that afraid of this man. If he was a murderer then so be it, I was going to die anyway but if he's a rapist then I will probably die before he gets his hands on me. I gently took his hand and slowly rose from my kneeling position. The pain had faded the moment I touched his hand so it was easy to get up but the second I let go the unbearable pain was back. "I could fix that for you if you'd like?"_

_I shook my head, "I will be fine." I didn't know if I was lying to him or myself at this point._

_He chuckled softly, "With that wound you are going to die Amelia."_

_My eyes widened, I never told this man my name. I slowly begun to back away from him fear building up inside of me. "I must be off." I turned around and was going to make a run for it but he gently grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing so._

_"Where are you going to go? You cannot go home to him Amelia, he will just hurt you. Your parents won't take you in nor will your brother. If you stay in the woods you will die, but if you come with me I can heal you." His words were too personal to my liking, I harshly ripped my wrist away from his grasp and narrowed my eyes at him._

_"How do you know all this?!" I demanded. He just calmly smiled and that's when I realized what he was. My eyes couldn't be torn away from his perfectly formed fangs, I was in the presence of a vampire - he was probably a mind reader that's how he knew my name, and my past. I did not know what to do, I couldn't move and if I scream it would be useless for we are in the middle of the woods far, far away from any civilization._

_"Glad to make your acquaintance Amelia Rose, I am Silver the Hedgehog." He gently took my hand once more and kissed it softly._

_"What are you doing to do to me?" I asked fearfully. If he was going to eat me then I wanted to know._

_He pushed back a stray hair from my face and kept his warm smile on his face, "Nothing Amelia, like I had stated before. I am not here to harm you, and I am a man of my word."_

_"Then what are you here to do?" I calmed down a tad bit from his words. As long as he wasn't going to hurt me then I'm safe - for now._

_"To make you a deal." His face got serious, which terrified me._

_"Which is?"_

_He gently placed his hand over my wound and I watched as the wound begun to heal. The pain became less and less as the seconds passed, until the pain was gone. He removed his hand slowly and I looked down to my abdomen, it was as if nothing ever happened. Of course the blood that spilled onto my dress was still there but the wound itself was gone. "Go back to the life you were living, be beaten and bruised by Scourge everyday until your dying day, or" his stunning smile now returning, "become one of us, and you will never ever be hurt again. No man on this earth will ever beat you or call you rotten names, their hearts will be yours to control. Most of all you won't be allowed to love anyone but me, so heartbreak would be impossible."_

_I did not know what to say. Either I go home to the man who has made my life a living hell since the day my mother forced me to marry him, or go with this strange man who promises me safety from heart breaks - from Scourge. I look back towards the road of my home, I could run away and pretend nothing happened but like Silver said where would I go? Live in the woods? I would be eaten alive. I sighed, "Okay, I will go with you."_

_He takes me into his arms and holds me close, I could see his face more clearly now. To be frank this man was absolutely gorgeous. His silver fur was soft under my fingertips, his skin was a beautiful pale color, in a way he reminded me of the moon - he was just as gorgeous, and I could stare at him for ages if I could. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled - our noses were touching. His smile is what made me go weak in the knees, then I looked into his eyes. I felt my cheeks begin to flush, they were so welcoming...so intoxicating. "I will protect you Amelia. You are mine." I will never forget the feeling of his fangs sinking into my delicate skin, I could feel something being injected into me instead of being taken away from me. I felt weak and drowsy, my world was spinning as I felt my heart beat get slower and slower...until it stopped. Tonight on February 14th, I Amelia Rose have given my soul away to a man who promised me to save me from all the horrors of my life. I thought that this was the right thing to do but I was dead wrong._

"Amy?" I was taken out of my deep memory of how this horrible nightmare started, I quickly averted my gaze from the window to the outside world to the pair of beautiful lime green eyes that were staring down at me. I smirked, I didn't even have to think twice at who owned the pair of green eyes; Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yes?" I said sweetly, my smile got bigger as a blush began to form on his cheeks.

He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "I wanted to let you know that I accept your proposal to go on the date, I thought it would be better to tell you in person." his blush became even more noticeable as he finished his sentence. He looked cute when he blushed. Sonic was a deep shade of cobalt blue, he was on the tall side; also very muscular to say the least - his charming smile and captivating eyes is what got to me not his perfectly sculpted body. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I did find him _very_ attractive - and apparently so did all the other girls in the school. Especially that girl Sally, she had it bad for this boy. I felt sorry for her, I know the feeling of loving someone with everything you have but that person loves another. I lowered my gaze to the ground; lately all I have thought about is the night it all happened and nothing I do can distract me. "Amy?" I look back at Sonic, he was patiently waiting for me to respond.

"Oh my apologies I was lost in my thought," I smiled apologetically, "but anyway I am glad that you agreed."

He chuckled, "I would never say no to you Amy." he then flashed me one of his bewitching smiles. His voice was deep and soothing - I loved it. In all honestly I loved everything about this boy he was just perfect, but I wasn't going to get a mere attraction get in the way of what had to be done.

"I hope not." I winked at him. I could hear Sonic's mind freaking out because he was talking to me, it always made me smile a bit at how he would appreciate the little things. Even just talking to me for a few minutes could set him for the rest of his life. With all the other men I have seduced all they thought about was my body and how much they wanted to get me in bed and that is what made it so easy to kill them - but Sonic was a different story I was actually thinking about letting him go and just seducing some other naive boy. The only thing that was holding me back was that Sonic's obsession with me was more powerful than any other boys lust for me, so Sonic's blood will be able to power me for decades and I could go without having to search for another pray. I could actually 'live' like a normal person, something I have been wanting since the day I gave up my life. Selfish? Yes, but I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years.

"Amy are you alright? You seem very distant today." I chuckle, am I usually lively? How ironic.

I take his hand in mine, and look into his eyes. "I am fine Sonic thank you for worrying." He stares back into mine, and thinks about wanting to tell me how beautiful my eyes are; but was too late as a voice interrupted us.

"Ahem." I look towards the person who ruined our little moment; of course it would be him.

I roll my eyes, "Shadow if you don't mind me and Sonic were having a conversation here."

Shadow walks next to us and looks at our hands, "This doesn't look like a conversation to me."

I narrow my eyes at Shadow, "Sonic please excuse Shadows rudeness, he is just a little jealous that a girl is actually interested in you - unlike him."

"Y-Y-You're interested in me?" Sonic said nervously, his face now turning a scarlet red.

I got up from my chair and walked to Sonic, and took his hand in mine. "Well, I want to get to know you better and I asked you out on a date, so yes Sonic I am interested in you."

Shadow then ripped me away from Sonic, "I think that is enough Amy."

I slapped Shadows hands away from my hips and went back to Sonic. "Shadow I would think that you would be happy for me, I have finally found someone that I actually want to take time to know." I made sure my voice was soft and sweet, if I wanted to get Shadow off my back I needed to convince him that I wanted Sonic for something more than just his blood.

Shadow eyed me for a long time, his gaze was skeptical. "Fine." He then left the room, his feet stomping in anger with each step he took.

I looked up at Sonic, he chuckled nervously. "Sorry Shadow can be a little overprotective of me. I guess since I am his only friend he doesn't want a girl coming in between us."

I smiled, "It's okay, I understand." I then locked arms with him, "You are lucky that you have someone one honestly cares that much about you Sonic, some people don't have that." If only he knew how painfully true those words were.

"You are lucky too Amy," I raised an eyebrow at him questionably, "I don't know if you notice, but practically the entire school admires you - including me." His face now turning red yet again - he is too cute. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Let's be friends?" My eyes shot wide open.

"W-What?"

He took me by my shoulders gently, "Lets be friends?" That word,** friend**. It was like a foreign language to me. I have not had a friend since I was a child, and after my 'accident' I did not plan to make any. I was too sacred to get close to anyone, but at the same time I yearned for one. I wanted someone to lean on in times of despair, to be able to tell them all my secrets, for someone to love me for me; but no one will ever accept the monster I am.

"Alright." I thought that this was a horrible idea, but him wanting to be friends with me won't change my mind about what had to be done. This will end up being another time I was dead wrong.

* * *

_I had fallen for him, he had become my everything. His beautiful gold eyes were my escape from the tragic life I use to live, his arms were my safety blanket to protect me from the dangers of the world. I loved the way he would touch me ever so softly as if I would break at any moment, I was his and he was mine. We would spend eternity with each other and I couldn't be happier at the thought. He held me each night in his arms until the sun came up, he'd sing to me beautiful songs of his love for me and he would kiss me like the world would end at that very moment. I never wanted to leave his side, not that I could anyway. I was bound to him, he owned me. He was my master and I was his pet, but we had a relationship far deeper than just master and slave; and his wife hated me for it. She had caught me in her bed with her husband many times, I had felt awful about the situation. Yet Silver was shameless, he had told me that he never loved her in the first place - he was forced to marry her because of her blood line. It would often make me think of my old life, how I was forced to marry Scourge because of his amass wealth. Whenever Silver caught me thinking about my old lover he would get jealous, and I loved it. I never had a man want me as much as Silver did and I couldn't get enough of it. He infuriated me to the core, but once night my dream of being forever with my handsome lover was harshly awoken by his jealous wife. After the forty years I had spent with Silver, she had finally snapped._

_"Amelia you must leave." Silver packed all my belongs in a bag, all the beautiful lace and silk dresses now being ruined from the roughness of being squished into a small space. In the background you could hear the screams of anger escaping his wife Blaze's mouth, she was wrecking the entire house in desperation to find me._

_"I have no place to go Silver," I pleaded, "I have no one to protect me. You had promised me to keep me safe, what happened to being a man of your word; why do you want to take everything we have away from me?" Scarlet tears nows running down my face, it pained me to know that I was going to be separated from the man I loved._

_Silver stopped packing and looked at me sternly, his eyes were full of hurt. "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think it won't be hard for me to let you go Amelia? No matter how many times I try to talk to her she won't stop until you are dead, she won't be satisfied until she has my love back. I am a man of my word, I am keeping you safe but to do so I must allow you to leave. I am setting you free."_

_"Come with me." I begged now falling to the ground onto my knees._

_He kneeled down beside me and kissed my forehead gently. "My dear Rose you know I can not do so, I must stay here. It is my duty to stay here and keep everyone in line, you know that." He was right. I did know his rank in the vampire hierarchy and it killed me, he was the head vampire and without his authority chaos would soon follow. "Wait for me." I looked up at him, his golden eyes filled with such warmth just like the day he had found me in the woods. "Swear to me that you will wait for me Amelia." His hand gently stroked my cheek._

_"I swear to you Silver the Hedgehog that I will wait for you until the end of time." Silver then kissed me one last time, I would savor his kiss for the rest of my days._

I played with the golden heart shaped locket Silver had given to me that day, I had sworn to wait for him and I have done so for two hundred and eighteen years now. I yearned for him to come back to me, for him to come find and take me in his arms so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He is the only reason why I don't just end it all, even though I have wanted to many times. The loneliness is what got to me the most, having to watch all the people you hold dear die as you never age. After a while I just stopped getting close to anyone, I closed myself off and focused on seducing men for their blood. I sighed, that was another thing that gnawed at me. I am in the shell of an average sixteen year old girl but I was anything but. I was a blood sucking monster who strived on the death of others, if I had only known the horrors I would have to go through when I had agreed to become a vampire I would have just taken my chances with Scourge. I mentally scolded myself, how could I think such a thing? I should be grateful towards Silver for saving me from my horrible nightmare I called my life, yet there was a part of me that hated him greatly for it. A knock at my bedroom door yanked me out of my thoughts, "Come in."

Shadow's tall slender figure appeared from behind the door, "The party arrangements are almost complete so you should get ready Amy. Also," his gaze became hard, "Sonic has informed me that he will be here in an hour."

I smiled, "Thank you Shadow. That is all." I waved my hand telling him to leave.

"Amy listen I ju-"

I held up a hand to cut him off, "Shadow, for the last time I will not rethink this." I got up from my chair and walked towards him. "Have you forgotten that I saved your life?" Shadow stood his ground and didn't move a muscle but in his mind he was panicking, not knowing if he should ask for forgiveness because of his outburst or stand up for himself. This is one of the joys I have of being a blood sucker, I can read minds. "Now Shadow if I were you I would be more grateful towards the woman who saved you because you never know I might just take that away." I know I wouldn't really take his life away, I know something that precious shouldn't be messed with but I needed him to stay out-of-the-way before he ends up making me change my mind. I couldn't afford these type of distractions.

"He is all that I have Amy, he is my only friend. Don't take that away from me." With those last words he left me alone. This reminded me of what I had told Silver all those years ago, could I really be so cruel that I would put someone through the same pain I have felt for all these years?


	4. Bound

**Bound**

**(Shadow's P.O.V)**

_"Mommy why are you crying?" I took her hand in mine and felt my heart ache as I watched her cry. She had been crying non stop since we had arrived to the hospital last week, I had felt so awful that my mom had rushed me to the hospital. The doctors had told me that I was sick, so that means I would get better right? So why is my mom crying? Did I do something to upset her?_

_She wiped her tears and forced a small smile, "Mommy is just a little sad baby, but I will be fine don't worry." Her golden sun eyes looked into my scarlet red ones, I felt calm as her eyes gleamed with warmth. Her hand gently patted my fur in a calming motion. I just wanted everything to go back to the way things were before my mom had suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness, back to the days where it was just me, and her against the world. A sudden knock at the door caught my mom off guard as I watched her flinch, she then let go on my hand and went to open the door. A girl then stepped into the room, she was a stranger but I couldn't help but feel a small blush appear on my face as I stared intently at her - she was beautiful. I kept my gaze on her as I watcher her and my mother discuss something in a hushed tone, then her eyes met mine. Everything seemed okay when I looked into her jade gems, they were so welcoming, so loving, so enchanting. She smiled softly at me and made her way towards my bed, the only thing that keep the room from being in total silence was the sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor._

_Her long pink silky hair swayed along with her as she moved, "Hello Shadow, I am Amy Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft and smooth, I would never forget the sound of it. She then sat down next to me in the chair my mother was once in, she noticed all the cables hooked up to me and she frowned. "Your mommy tells me that you are sick Shadow, is that true?" I nodded my head, then the smile she once wore returned - I liked her more when she was smiling. "Well what if I told you that I could make you feel as good as new and you could be out of here by tomorrow?" My smile was ear to ear at the sound of being able to have things go back to normal, and to have my mom finally be happy once more. I nodded eagerly in agreement, whatever it took I would do it - I just want my mommy happy again._

_That night Amy had cured me of my terminal blood cancer, as told I did feel as good as new. Everything went back to the way things use to be, my mother and me would spend every possible second together and I loved it - even Amy would join us from time to time. My mom was my best friend, my safety blanket, my world; but one fateful night while we were asleep an unknown man had broken into our home and had robbed me of her. My mother had hidden me away from the dangerous strangers in her bedroom closet, she had told me not to come out until they were gone. I had begged her to stay with me but she said she needed to protect me, so I did as I was told and waited for her return...but she never came. I waited and waited, on the edge of tears - I did not dare to let one fall, I did not want to make a sound. Once the closet door had opened I let them out I sobbed onto the person who had revealed my hiding place, I did not know who it was but I did not care. I felt a pair of arms wrap softly around me, it was warm but it wasn't my mother's hug. I slowly parted away from the stranger to get a good look at who they were and it was non other than the girl who had saved my life before, Amy Rose. She had smudges of blood on her face near her mouth, but yet she gave me a tender smile. Without a word she had picked me up and walked out of my mother's bedroom. She had told me to close my eyes, but I wanted to know where my mother was. That's when I spotted her, my mother lay on the ground face down, a pool of blood lay around her. Her neck had been slit open and blood continued to pour out. It was gruesome but I couldn't look away from the scene. I was only seven years old, and as much as I wanted to think she was going to wake up; I knew she wouldn't, she was gone. I wanted to cry out her name but it was as if my voice had been stolen away. All that I could do was stare, my eyes wanted to cry but I felt so dry to the bone. I then noticed two men dressed in all black were laying beside her - lifeless. One of them holding a small knife, he was the one who had hurt my mother when all she wanted to do was protect me. I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt, it was my fault my mother lay there dead. If only I was older, maybe I could have protected her. As Amy took me farther and farther away from the scene, I couldn't help but want to go back. I did not want to leave my mothers side, I wanted to lay there with her even if she was gone. I wanted to have just one more night in her arms, I just wanted things to be okay again._

I stared down at an old picture of me and my mother, I was seven at the time this photo was taken. We were lay down on the grass looking up at the sky holding hands, a man had offered to take our picture and my mom had given it to me souvenir. I could still feel the way the soft grass felt underneath me, the cold fall breeze that would sweat throughout the park, the smell of my moms perfume. Most of all I could still remember the way my mothers hand felt in mine, I had missed her terribly; I needed her more than I needed oxygen. I sighed and put the picture back under my mattress, I could still remember the last time when I saw my mother's face, at her funeral.

_I stared at the woman in front of me, she seemed like a stranger but she wasn't - she was my mother. Something was off about her; her usual smile was gone, her golden eyes were closed, her beautiful scarlet red fur seemed washed out and now was a faded red color. I wanted to get the casket she was laying in with her and wrap my arms around her, maybe if I shared my warmth with her she would come back to me. Tears slowly spilled from my eyes, as I watched them close her casket and begin to lower her down. I wanted to run to her, be buried with her but my body couldn't move. Instead I fell to the ground unable to with hold my despair, I pounded the ground with my fists repeatedly._

_Amy then bent down besides me and wrapped me in a warm embrace, she cooed me by rubbing my back. "There, there Shadow its alright, everything will be okay." I hugged her back tightly, and sobbed until I felt that my body had been drained of its fluids._

_"Amy?" I slowly pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes._

_"Yes Shadow?"_

_"Are you going to leave me too?" My eyes begun to water once more. I might have not known Amy for a substantial amount of time, but she had gained my trust the day she saved my life. She had taken me in and took care of me when my mother could no longer do so, she cared for me even when she didn't have too. Amy was now the only person I had, and I didn't want to lose her as well._

_"Shadow, I swear to you that I will never leave you."_

Her words rung in my head over and over, she had kept her promise but I wished she didn't. Back then I was only a small child unaware of the dark side of life, if I had known what she was I would have just been better off on my own. I was just fooling myself, even if I didn't agree to go with Amy she had owned me. My mother had made a deal that if Amy cured me of my cancer I in turn would forever be in her debt. Yet I couldn't lie to myself, I use to love Amy. She had taken care of me, feed me, clothed me, and was there whenever I needed her - she was like my big sister, she never treated me like her slave. Until the day that she was on the verge of death, that was when my hatred started - that was the night she had **used** me as food.

_I was eleven years old at the time, four years had passed since the death of my mother and I still missed her so, but Amy had a way to make it seem a little bearable. When I had arrived back from school I had found Amy on the ground, her orbs no longer the familiar jade but a chilling blood red. The house was a mess, the couches torn up, the walls had scratches on them - it was as if a wild cat had just been released. I had rushed to Amys side, "Amy what's wrong? Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" I said in a panicked tone, I had just lost my mother. I wouldn't be able to bare life anymore if I had lost Amy as well._

_"I...need...food.." Her voice seemed almost desperate. I quickly got up to get her something to eat but was stopped by her grabbing my wrist. "Shadow...please forgive me...I never wanted to hurt you.." It was so quick I barely even felt the pain of her fangs sinking into my neck, my eyes were wide in shock, mouth agape. In that very moment I had understood, she was a vampire. The girl I had been living with for the past four years was a blood sucking monster. Now it made sense, the blood that was smudged on her face all those years ago, she had killed the men who killed my mother, or...I had felt my heart begin to race. She had killed my mother and staged the whole scene. I wanted to push this woman off of me but I could feel my body getting weaker as each second passed. She was draining me of my blood, and I had no power to resist her. I felt my love for this girl literally being sucked out of me and instead being replaced by hatred. This was the moment I begun to hate Amy Rose._

I couldn't blame Amy for all her anger towards me, I had brought that upon myself. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, she had felt awful that night she bit me. I unconsciously slid my hand over the bite marks she left on the right side of my neck, it had become a habit of mine to do so. Even though she would do everything she could to make it up to me - buying me things, cooking my favorite foods, and even taking me on extravagant trips - nothing could heal the pain of knowing that she had used me as her food. I no longer saw her as an older sister - or even a human being - she was a monster to me.

_I stared at the food in front of me, usually when she made me cheeseburgers I would devour them faster than a snap of a finger, but this time I couldn't get myself to even pick up the food. She was a fantastic cook no doubt about it, yet I didn't crave anything she made. "Shadow please, you gotta eat something honey." Amy sat across from me, she looked like a mess. This was the first time in my life that I had ever seen Amy like this - just awful. Her beautiful silky hair was in knots, her usual well fitted clothes seemed worn out and faded, and her just usual elegant demeanor was gone. I wanted to tell her I am okay, that I only was still in shock but it was something more than that. I was angry at her, fuming even. I couldn't even stand to look at her without being disgusted. The fact that she was a vampire did not bother me, the thing that was nagging at my very core was the thought of her using me as her food - the thought of her possibly using my mother as her food just like she used me, that is what bothered me most._

_"I am not hungry." I said emotionlessly._

_"You haven't for a month now Shadow, you are very thin." She was right, I had lost an extreme amount of weight. I knew I was hungry - starving actually - but I couldn't get myself to even think about eating._

_I slowly pushed my food away, "I don't care."_

_She cautiously walked over towards my side of the table and kneeled down next to me, she took one of my hands and held it in hers. "Shadow please forgive me." She caressed my hand gently, "You just don't understand."_

_I harshly ripped my hand away from her, "You used me, there is nothing to understand."_

_"Shadow, I would have lost control I had no choice." Her voice was now just above a whisper, "I wanted to avoid what I was, I wanted to hide it from you, but I could only do it for so long. If I didn't I could have lost control over my temptations Shadow," scarlet red tears now sliding down her beautiful face, "and if that happens who knows what the monster inside me would have done to you."_

_I glared at her, I felt no pity for her. "The monster inside of you? There is no way to hide the monster you are." A small squeak escaped her lips, her eyes wide in shock._

_"Y-You don't mean that..." Her voice was full of hurt._

_"I **hate** you Amy, so yes I do mean it."_

_She slowly rose from her kneeling position, "Shadow, I promised your mother that I would care for you and I plan on keeping it."_

_"I wish it was you killed that night instead of my mother." I said unconsciously, I didn't mean for those words to come out of my mouth. Those harsh words are the reason her cruel ways towards me began, I should have listened, should have tried to understand because I would regret those words for the rest of my life._

_She stood there frozen, her last tears sliding down her face. She was now emotionless, a long silence followed as she just stared down at me. Once she finally spoke her voice was different, something had snapped within her."Very well Shadow, you think I am a monster? I will show you the monster I can really be." She seemed serious, and it frightened me. This was a new side of her that I wasn't prepared for. She was always so caring, so warm, but now she seemed cold. She turned the chair with such force I was now facing her instead of the dark oaked glossy table and the delicious food she had prepared for me. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair, her face close to mine. "From now on I will treat you just like all the other vampires treat their humans, like some dirty filthy slaves. You are bound to me until I say so, or until your very last breath of life; I own you."_


	5. Nerves

**Nerves**

(Sonic's P.O.V)

_My lime green eyes met her beautiful deep jade orbs, our foreheads rested on each others. We were slow dancing to the soft music playing in the background, a small blush spread across both of our faces. She looked beautiful tonight, she wore a short black long sleeved lace dress - my favorite dress on her - and her scarlet red high heels. Her hair was in soft waves, I could run my fingers through it all night. "Sonic," she spoke softly, "I had a wonderful time tonight." I felt my blush get bigger from her words._

_"S-So did I Amy." Her eyes lit up when she heard I had enjoyed the night just as much as she did - even more than she would even know. I couldn't rip myself away from her gaze, it was like my drug. I wanted to stay like this forever, just be in each others arms until we had our last breaths of life. We had gotten really close this cold autumn night and I couldn't be happier. I felt like I was going to explode from pure bliss. Tonight I needed to tell her how I felt, I wanted her to know how much I yearned to be part of her life. After all these years from watching her from a safe distance I wanted to be out in the open now, no longer hiding behind a book or a locker. "A-A-Amy I um need to tell you something..." my throat dried up and my heart began to beat faster and faster as each second past. Why was this so hard to do? She is just a girl? If she says she doesn't feel the same then I will just move on to the next one right?_

_"Yes?" her eyes were now curious, with a hint of excitement._

_I smiled warmly at her, I knew deep down if she rejected me I wouldn't move on just like I would with any other girl - not that they would reject me in the first place. Amy was different, she was everything I have ever wanted in a girl and if I lost her I knew that I wouldn't ever find someone as special as her. "Amy, I...I have liked you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it, and I could have sworn she could hear it as well, "Y-You captivate me, just everything about you seems to be absolutely perfect." I took a deep breath in as I continued to calm my nerves, "I..I have always wanted to tell you but my nerves wouldn't allow me too and quite frankly I feel that if I don't tell you right here and now I won't ever get another chance. I want to be there for you, care for you, love you and if you allow me to I will do all those things; and more..." She didn't say anything, she kept her gaze on me and that frightened me to death. I wasn't one to have a heart to heart with anyone and having done this for the first time scared the living crap out of me. Sure I tried to sound cool as if it was nothing, but only to deceive her from the fact that on the inside I was dying of anticipation to know how she felt about me. We had stopped dancing, the music was the only thing that had kept the night from being in complete silence. Before I knew it Amy's face had started to get closer to mine at a cautious pace until our lips finally connected. I fell into it, not one part of me wanted to resist this beautiful feeling of her soft plump lips against mine. Her mouth tasted like cool mint, while her lips were on the sweeter side. This moment was worth all those years of waiting to tell her, I was in heaven. Nothing could bring me down at this point, she was the thing I for longed the most in life. I remember all those years that I would have endless amount of flings so I could forget my crush on her but they never worked. None of the girls seemed to come close to the breathtaking beauty that was Amy Rose, but now on this autumn night I have her in my arms. Kissing her until I physically cannot do so and I won't ever let her go. I have claimed her mine, she is **my** Amy._

The sudden ringing pulled me out unwilling from my slumber - I made a mental note to kill whoever dared to pull me away from dreamland, whoever pulled me away from my _Amy_. I rolled over to my side and picked up the phone lazily. I looked at the caller I.D. and just wanted to let it go to voice mail - so that's exactly what I did. I smiled with content as the ringing had now faded into pure silence, now I can finally get back to Amy. I adjusted myself once again then began to slowly doze off, until the same damn ringing woke me. I grunted out in frustration, then grabbed my phone. "What the hell do you want." I said harshly.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Her voice said offensively. _Well maybe_ if someone didn't wake me up from my sleep I wouldn't be so goddamn grumpy!

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Listen Sally, I am tired so is this important? Because if it isn't then I'd like to go back to bed."

"You told me to wake you up at ten o'clock in the morning last night - which by the way was** an hour ago**." My eyes shot open in disbelief, I looked at my alarm clock to see that her words were painfully true. I hung up the phone and rushed towards the washroom. Tonight was going to be my big date with Amy and I was going to spend the day preparing for what's to come. I wanted everything to go perfect tonight, I had even asked Sally to join me in picking out a new outfit for me and Amy's date tonight - of course she wasn't very thrilled that I had a date with her enemy since freshman year, but like the true friend she is; she agreed.

Once I was finished getting all clean, I had heard a knock at my bedroom door. I quickly threw some pants over my boxers and opened the door knowing who was behind it. "You know you can't just burst into my house like you own the place." I saw a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared at chest and lower abs. I had joined the track team freshman year and ever since I had stayed in shape, so to say the least I was pretty damn ripped. I winked at her, "Like whatcha see?"

Her gaze met mine, "Shut up!" Her blush now becoming more noticeable.

"You were the one staring babe." I chuckled softly at her embarrassment, I have never met someone as easily as embarrassed as Sally.

"Just put a shirt on." She scolded, then pushed past me and sat on my bed. "Anyway," she crossed her legs and put her arms behind her, "when did you ask Amy out?" Her eyes looking out the window. I took note at how cute she looked today, she wore neon blue shorts with a simple white tank top that showed off her medium sized chest - she wasn't one for dressing up. Her auburn hair was down as usual but today she wore a light amount of makeup making her blue eyes really pop.

"I didn't." I said casually as I began to search for a shirt once more.

"But yo-" She protested.

"Ah ha, I said I had a date with her I never said I asked her out babe." My smile now getting bigger at the memory of the one and only _Amy Rose_ asking me out. I still was in utter shock that she had asked me, it was as if the queen had asked a mere peasant to marry her - it was just unbelievable.

"She's that desperate that she has to ask a guy out?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, obviously not Sally." I spat harshly at her. "Guys are too afraid to ask her out because she is so perfect, they don't want to get rejected - I am one of those guys."

"You afraid to ask a girl out?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Give me a break Sonic. She is just a girl, you have asked millions of girls out before."

I sat next to her put on my casual gray shirt and sighed, "Yeah Sal, but this is _Amy Rose_ we are talking about here. The girl who gives the meaning of the word gorgeous, the girl with the bewitching smile, the girl with the beautiful jade eyes that seem to look into your very soul, the gi-"

Sally sat up straight and put her hands up in a defensive stance, "Yeah, yeah I get it. She is perfect."

"That's the thing Sal, perfect is an understatement. There is no way to describe this girls beauty." I smiled dreamily, as I felt a blush begin to appear on my face. "That is why I need everything to go perfect tonight if I want a chance with her."

Sally placed her hand over mine gently, "Sonic what if she isn't.." Sally removed her hand and sighed, "never mind."

I looked at her confused "What if she isn't what Sal?" I asked eagerly.

She looked me in the eyes, concern written all over her slender face. "What if she isn't everything you thought she would be? I don't want you to get hurt Sonic."

I knew she had a point, I had no idea what I was getting into. She could either be as sweet as sugar or as cold a blizzard, but something inside me knew that she was everything I was hoping for and more - maybe just wishful thinking? "Don't worry about me babe, I will be fine." Honestly I knew that I was lying straight through my teeth, I wouldn't be alright if this night doesn't go the way I want it too or if I find out I have no chance with the beautiful _Amy Rose_. I have been waiting my entire four years of high school to finally get a chance with her, to prove to her that I am the one for her. There just has always been something that separates her from the rest - I can't quite put my finger on it but I'd sure like to find out what is so special about her. I took in a deep breath, "So who are you going to Amy's party with?" I elbowed Sally, and asked her very intrigued to hear her answer.

"I don't think I want to go." She said calmly.

"What why?" I asked her shocked. Sally is always the type of person ready to have a good time at any chance she gets - which isn't very often due to her strict parents.

"Because..." A small blush forming on her cheeks, "the person I wanted to ask has a date already."

"Aw shucks babe! If I knew you wanted me _that bad_ then maybe I would have turned down Amy for ya!" I said with a wink. I have made it a small custom to joke around with Sally about her feelings toward me, that way it isn't awkward for the _both_ of us.

She glared at me, her blue eyes stone cold. "No you wouldn't have, you would take Amy over me in a heartbeat." I could sense her anger towards me, maybe I went a little too far.

"Babe look.." I began but was cut off by Sally.

She grunted in frustration, "What is with you calling me 'babe' all the time! I am not your babe Sonic, last time I checked I asked you out and you turned me down! Like **always**."

Ouch. Last month Sally had asked me to our schools annual Halloween dance, and I had turned her down repeatedly. I instead went with some blonde bunny with gorgeous icy blue eyes, she had the second most amazing rack I had ever seen - Amy being first of course - so how could I say no? "Touche.." I sighed and took Sally's hand in mine, "Look **Sally**.." I made sure to use her name instead of calling her 'babe' like usual, "I just think staying the way we are now is the best. I love having you as a friend, I have known you since we were little kids."

"That's exactly my point. Who would be better for you than me Sonic? Amy doesn't and wouldn't understand you like I do!" Her voice held seriousness, her eyes locked on mine and her hands bundled up in fists. This wasn't the first time that Sally has had an outburst, in fact ever since Amy had started talking to me her outbursts became more frequent - and honestly I didn't know how much I could handle before I bursted. I always sugar coated it for her, told her that I just enjoyed her company as a friend and if she gave me time maybe; **maybe** I would return her feelings - basically I would lie. Yea, Yea, I know lying isn't good for the soul and all but what else am I gonna do? Break one of my best friends hearts? Sure I have broken _many_ hearts before but those were all flings, girls I didn't give a damn about, but this is Sally we're talking about here. The girl I have known since I was two years old, I couldn't do that to her.

"You haven't even given her a chance." I said softly.

"Well I don't want too!" She said harshly, she then quickly stood up and got closer to my face. Her hands on her hips while they were still in fists - if I didn't know any better it looked like she was going to punch me.

I felt myself get a tad irritated now, "And why is that?"

"Because..." She paused as her anger seem to subside, her arms now loosely hanging by her sides, her pasture back to it straightened form. She sighed, her eyes now on the ground her head hung low. _Dammit_, this was something I didn't want to happen; I didn't wanna make her cry. I felt a sting of guilt as I watched a tear drop hit my floor, then accompanied by even more companions on my dark blue carpet floor. "Because," her voice now low, "she is the only one who..can actually..steal you away."

I slowly got up and brought the broken girl into a warm embrace. She was tall for a girl, usually when I hugged a girl they would nuzzle into my chest, but Sally was a different story. Her head rested on my shoulder, I gently ran my up and down in a soothing motion in comfort. There was no way to really solve this problem in our friendship, ever since she has told me that she had feelings for me since seventh grade these ups and downs had just been part of our daily routine. How I longed all those carefree days when we were just _friends_. Yes of course I had appreciated her endless love for me, and how she would always be there for me when times were tough, but I could never bring myself to actually have_ feelings_ toward her - and trust me, I have **tried**. Sure I found her attractive, no doubt about it but in a relationship I have always wanted something more than just a mere attraction. My reckless hook ups with easy girls would say otherwise but hey, a hog has their needs. "Sally even if I started dating Amy she wouldn't steal me away from you, you're one of my best friends. I wouldn't ever dream of replacing you."

Sally suddenly pushed me away from her and rather harshly I might add. "That's not what I meant you ignorant hog! You know exactly what I mean! Stop trying to ignore this!" Her eyes were fuming with anger, while tears were streaming down her face; bad day to wear make up. "I have waited five _long_ years now Sonic! Now tell me," her voice lowering in volume, "will this ever go somewhere or...am I wasting my time?!"

"The truth?" She nodded, her eyes were now showing fear instead of anger. She was scared of what I would say because this time she was tired of the same old answer and wanted the real reason why we haven't became an item yet. I looked at her not knowing what to do, should I lie or just tell her the truth now and make up for all the time she has already wasted on me. This was a lost cause anyway, I would never like her; my heart belonged to Amy. I slowly backed up until I felt my bed sheets then sat down, this was it. Time to face the music, "It's a lost cause Sally." I said the words slowly, to make sure she heard me correctly. She seemed frozen, her eyes pleading with me,_ begging_ me that there was more but there wasn't.

She shook her head as tears were now furiously running down her face, her body was shaking. I wanted to take her into my arms and pretend that I did feel the same way she did, I wanted to tell her bittersweet lies but I knew in the end that; that would only hurt her more. "I always...knew." With that spoken she ran out my room and slammed the door on her way out, I then looked towards my window waiting for her figure to pop up into her room - my room window was in perfect view of her window. Her blue eyes met mine, and she quickly closed the curtains blocking me from her view. _Ouch_, she has never done that before; not even when she is changing. I laid down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling, I wanted to call her and apologize but how can I apologize for something she wanted to hear? For telling her the truth? I couldn't. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. I waited a few buzzes until the person on the other line picked up.

"Yeah Sonic?" His deep voice asked, he was clearly going through puberty.

"Hey Tails I need you to do me a big favor."

The sound of a drill in the background faded, "What is it?"

"Sally, she's a little down and she needs some cheering up." I said softly. Tails has known about this whole drama with me and Sally since the day she confessed her love for me. He knows my real feelings about this and even predicted that sooner or later I would have to tell her the truth about how I felt about her - guess that day was today.

The fourteen year old fox sighed heavily, "You finally told her didn't you?"

"Yeah..." I felt guilt erupt in me as I recalled what happened only a few moment ago.

"Sonic, don't feel bad this was _bound_ to happen and in all honesty I think she already knew this; I mean you're a horrible liar. She just probably hates the fact that now you claimed her biggest fear." Tails said trying to take some guilt off my shoulders, but nothing could do that for me. "Besides shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date with _Amy Rose_?" Tails was my best bud so of course he knew about my big; **big** crush on Amy. "Honestly I still can't believe that she asked _you_ out of all people." His laughter filled my ears.

"Ha ha ha, funny. Who did you want her to ask? You?" I teased. Tails was quite swoon with Amy but not nearly as much as me - no one was as head over heels for her as I was. He only noted that she was _extremely_ attractive and if he ever got the chance he would do unspeakable things to her; and to think I use to spoon feed his potty mouth. His parents had given him up for adoption so it was unknown as who gave birth to him but one December night a stranger had rang our doorbell in the middle of the night leaving on our doorstep a small baby boy with sky blue eyes and sunny yellow fur. Attached with a note saying: _His name is Miles Power, he was born on December 6th 1999, please take care of him_. Ever since that night our family had taken him with open arms, we had just seen him as an addition to the family. Eventually Miles had gained the nickname of Tails; due to his two tails. He became my best friend, and my brother. Sure he wasn't blood but to me it was all the same, he was my little brother.

"Well now that you mention it...Yes I do." His fidgets of laughter finally bursted out into full out 'laughing out loud'.

"Yeah, Yeah, Laugh it up Tails but Mom says you better be home from your workshop by dinner or its no more going there for a week." His laughter stopped abruptly, I smirked. "That seemed to catch your attention huh?"

"Whatever bro, tell mom I will be there by dinner, and as for Sally..." the wave of guilt now flowing back to me, "I will handle it. Have fun on your date Sonic, bye!" I took the phone away from my ear and pressed the end button. I looked at the time and my heart began to quicken, it was only three more hours until my date with the beautiful Amy Rose and I wasn't even properly dressed for it! I dashed over towards my closet and began to rummage through my clothes. Tonight everything had to go perfect, it just **had** too.

* * *

I knocked on the big door that towered over me, this place was _huge_. I have been here before but I always came through the back gate never through the front - since you needed to be buzzed in. The backyard was just as big but I could have never had imagined her house to be this big. The door then began to open slightly, my eyes widened in shock at who was behind the door. "Shadow?" His red orbs looked at mine sternly, "I said meet me here but I never expected you to be this early!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Amy called me earlier and had asked me to help with all the arrangements, she said she would pay me so I complied with her offer." He said emotionless then he looked at the red roses in my hand and rolled his matching colored eyes. "Come on lover boy she is in her room getting ready for **you**." He opened the door so I could come in and I was in awe at what I had seen. The place was gorgeous, it looked like a hotel. A giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, a giant staircase leading upstairs with two path ways decorated with a scarlet red rug on the marble white stairs. Shadow pushed me towards the right staircase ripping me away from my trance, "Go up the stairs and follow the red path way until you see the double doored room at the end on the hallway, ignore any other stairs or turns. Got it?" He asked unamused.

"Don't sweat it man, I got it." I walked up the stairs and followed Shadows directions, the hallway was very fancy but I didn't really stop to take in all it's details; I was anxious to see Amy. I had finally gotten to the double doored room like Shadow had told me after what seemed like ten minutes of walking through the endless twists and turns of the hallway. I gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for my beautiful princess to open it for me. I waited a few minutes then knocked again but to no avail so I took it upon myself to step in - I knocked so she wouldn't be able to yell at me. The sound of classical music filled my ears and the smell of perfume intoxicated me - it smell **just** like her. "Amy?" That's when I spotted her, I felt my heart beat stop and my face flush red instantly at the sight of her.

_Holy shit._

Her jade orbs met mine as she turned her head to see me standing at the doorway, a smirk placed on her yet to be painted red plump lips. Her hair was up in a loose bun so I could see _everything_, from her strapless lacy black bra to her matching see through lace panties, and her feet rocking those oh, so familiar pair of red high heels.

_Holy fucking shit._

My eyes then saw her tattoo, the same one I have spent years wondering where it ended to find it right above her perfectly form rump; and may I add for a girl her stature she had a really, **really** big ass. She then turned around to fully face me - _Jesus Christ_ - and I could have sworn at that very moment I had just died and went to heaven. Her chest bounced with each step she took and her slender legs walked seductively towards me. Her curves were so defined and sculpted, it was as if Micheal Angelo had sculpted this women's perfect body _himself_.

"Are those for me?" She took the roses out of my hand and put them up to her gorgeous face to sniff them. Her eyes made their way back to me, a look of shock over took her facial features. "Sonic your nose is bleeding." I quickly placed my hand under my nose then looked at it to see that she was telling the truth, I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed for my bodies reaction to this beautiful creature standing in front of me.

She stared at my bloody nose intently then shook her head, "No, No, don't worry it happens to the best of us." She then took my hand gently and led me to a door at the corner of her room, "You can wash up in my bathroom okay? Just come out when you're done." Her smile was soft and sincere and she walked towards another double doored room at the other corner of her room and closed the doors behind her. Now alone, I quickly processed what just happen in my mind. I had just walked in on Amy Rose changing, not only changing but I saw her in her bra and panties. I felt my mouth turn into a full blown grin, then I thrusted into the air with a fist in triumph and quietly yelled out a 'yes'! Beside my total embarrassment due to my bleeding nose, this date was already starting off on good terms; well in my book it was.

* * *

Amy gripped the tan colored carpet floor with all the strength she had, his blood was right there in her face and if she hadn't controlled herself at that very moment she would have striked. She bagged her head against the door hoping that this was a sort of remedy that would help forget the _smell_ of his intoxicating scent. Blood was the only thing she could honestly smell, that is how she could find her prey; but this was just too much for her. She had never been up close and personal with blood before - unless she was the person causing the blood to ooze. She wanted to just get up from the ground go other there a bite the bastard, but she had promised Shadow not a single hair on his head would be harmed tonight and she was a woman of her word.

She slowly rose from the ground and begun to change into something more suitable for the eyes of the poor boy named Sonic, she thought maybe if she just teased him a little showing him some skin he would just get a little excited but she _never_ expected **this**. She threw on a small sparkly black sweetheart neck strapless top that ended just above her belly, then a black skirt that was short in the front and flowed in the back like a wedding gown. She took down her bun and let the loose waves of her hair fall down to her lower back. Her gaze met her reflection, she looked stunning to say the least and usually this would cheer her up but something was off tonight. Tonight she didn't feel like hosting some party for people who she didn't even care about, she didn't feel like putting up some act for some stupid boy who was obsessed with her since the moment he laid his eyes on her, she didn't feel like doing anything **at all** tonight. All she wanted to do was lay in her warm comforters of her king sized bed, and think back of all the wonderful memories she had with her lover, _Silver_. It seemed that lately she had been drawn more to her thoughts about him more than she usually was, not that it was a bad thing remembering her former lover. It would just keep her from doing what had to be done, like tonight she was suppose to get rid of that stupid hedgehog but instead do to her emotional state she let Shadow persuade her with his words. Something that has never happened before, sure she felt bad at all the times Shadow would beg her not to kill any more but she would never actually comply with her demands - she had always had a soft spot for him and only him, if he played his cards right he could get her to fall to her knees and kiss his feet and that scared her tremendously. He had great power over her, but that she would never show him. Not after the horrible things he had said to her, not after the way he would look at her in disgust, not after the way he broke her heart.

A sudden knock on the door brought Amy out of her thoughts, "Amy are you okay in there?" Sonic's worried voice asked.

"Yes I am fine Sonic thank you, I will be right out." She turned towards a small mirror and grabbed her daily lip wear and put on her blood red lips before turning towards the door.

* * *

Amy walked out of the room now fully dressed, she looked as gorgeous as ever but there was something that seemed off about her. It wasn't her attire - she wore her usual black outfits with red high heels, red lipstick and dark makeup. Wait that's it, her eyes are what are so different. They seem so distant so clouded with thoughts and emotions, they usually have a small spark to them but today no spark. I worried for her, I didn't want anything to harm her and if something did harm her I wanted to be the one to make that pain go away. I gently reached out for Amy's hand, "Are you okay? You were in there for a while and I heard banging." Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly.

"I'm fine Sonic, thank you. I had just dropped something that's all." She then hooked her arm with mine and laid her head on my arm. She was quite the shorty, even with heels on but it was cute. It seemed to give her a childish demeanor about her. "So are you ready to go downstairs Sonic? I can heard the music blasting from all the way up here." I chuckled at her comment, the people down stairs sure did have the music _rather_ loud.

I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be Amy." We walked out of the room and down the hall with hooked arms, making small talk on our way down on how our day went earlier on. I had explained to her the whole fiasco I had with Sally and she had commented that she felt sorry for the girl. Luckily Sally had said that she wouldn't be attending tonight's festivities so I wouldn't have to face her, tonight was about_ me_ and _Amy_. As we got to the stairs I felt everyone's eyes on us, gasps of girls and jealous eyes from the boys. Tonight I had the girl that every boy in school wanted wrapped around my arm, and honestly I couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride that I had scored a date with the stunning rose. My eyes searched the crowed for anyone familiar, I spotted my little brother Tails who sent me a wink along with a thumbs up. That's when I noticed her, her ocean blue eyes looking at me in sadness, shock and anger all mixed into one. _**Fuck**_.


	6. Let the Games Begin

_**War**:_

_"Active hostility or contention; conflict; contest." _

I sighed as I closed double doors to the living room, "So you did come." I heard Sallys angry voice from behind me. I spun around to be face to face with a glare of death, she looked like a mess. Her hair was everywhere - which was unusual because no matter how upset she was she always kept a clean look - while her face was bare, she wore an emerald green winter trench coat with dark denim jeans and cream high heels. Her face looked exhausted - especially her red puffy eyes - probably from all the crying she had be doing. I knew that no matter what I said I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Look Sally, I made a promise to Amy to be her date." I said calmly putting my hands up in defense.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "So Amy is more important than your best friend?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Stand down that isn't what I meant."

"Then please explain." She spat.

My eyes made their way to Sallys then to Amy, a faint blush beginning to creep onto my cheeks. "Sal, you know how long I have been waiting to get a date with Amy. This was a once and a lifetime chance and well, you get upset over everything..." I sighed, "In all honesty I thought you would just get over it.." I knew how bad this sounded, I knew how angry she would be with me and I knew that possibly this would be the end of our friendship, but Sally knew how much this date meant to me. She knew how much I have been looking forward to this one chance with the girl of my dreams, if Sally really was my best friend and if she truly did love me like she says she does...Then she should be happy for me.

Sally then suddenly stomped her way towards Amy, "**You**. This is all **your **fault." Amy looked up at Sally in shock.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked in shock.

"S, I think you need to calm down.." Tails butted in quietly but Sally was too much in rage to even listen to the poor fox.

"If it wasn't for you and your stupid little party then Sonic would be home with me! Comforting me! You stole him!"

Amy smirked slyly, "Honey something cannot be stolen if it wasn't yours to begin with." Amy then strutted her way towards me and hooked her arm with mine. Sally looked like she was out for blood, I needed to get her outta here before things got serious. I softly unhooked my arm from Amy - so that she wouldn't get offended - and walked towards Sally.

"Sally I think it would be best if you go home now, we can talk about this later. Right now isn't a good time." I said as I lead Sally back to the front door but she froze in her place. She looked even more angry than before, leave it to me to unknowingly make things worse.

"Why? Because little miss perfect is here?!" She pushed past me harshly and made her way towards Amy once more. "Amy you listen and you listen good, I won't rest until I destroy everything you have. I will find out your darkest secrets and I will dethrone you from you pedestal that everybody has you on, your life will be in so many pieces that not even Sonic will want to pick them up for you. So watch your back Amy because I am coming after you."

Amy stood in silence for a few seconds, I didn't know if she was in shock or so angry that she couldn't even find the words to respond to the venom that had just came from Sally's mouth. Then a small smile appeared on her blood red lips of hers, "Game set." After hearing those words Sally stormed out of the house in rage, the sound of her clicking heels could still be heard from down the block. I looked at Tails who was as much in shock as I was. Sally taking on Amy? Either Sally was suicidal or she had just lost her mind. It was like a pawn going up against a queen, the only outcome of that would be a bloodbath - on Sallys end of course. "Well that was quite a show," Amy said while brushing her bangs back with her hand gently, "I think it would be best if we send everyone home, I am not in much of a party mood anymore."

My mouth dropped in shock, "Amy please I didn't mean for this to happen." I quickly took her hand in mine, "Please let me make this up to you."

She smiled warmly, "Just let it go Sonic."

"Amy please if there is **anything **I can do to make this up to you, then I will do it." I pleaded. The warm smile turned into a sly one.

"Actually there is something you can help me with before you leave." She walked towards the double doors and opened them, everyone's eyes were now on us. She then walked towards me and snaked her slender arms around my neck, "Lets give them a show."

* * *

My locker suddenly slammed in front of me before I got the chance to grab my calculus book from my locker. "What the **hell** is this Sonic!" I hadn't even bothered to look Sally's way since I already knew what she was talking about - the kiss me and Amy shared at her last party.

"Well Sally it is two people kissing." I said bluntly as I began to reopen my locker.

"Your sarcasm isn't very appreciated." She scowled. .

I slammed my locker in frustration and looked at Sally for the first time since the party, "What do you want me to say Sally? That it isn't what it looks like? Because it is **exactly** what it looks like! Me and Amy kissing!"

"You kissed her even after the way she treated me!?" She yelled, I looked at her in utter shock. Could she really be this delusional?

"From what I remember you attacked her, so it was only a natural response to your attitude." Sally stared at me, eyes narrowed and ready to kill. In all honesty I hated fighting with Sally she was one of my very best friends but at the same time she has past the line this time. It is one thing to go after me for hurting her with my true feelings but her attack on Amy was uncalled for. No matter how much I wanted to make up and forget about all this, she needed to know that she is the one in wrong here; not me. I took a deep breath in, "Okay look Sal, I know I was wrong for going to the party after what happen between us and I am very sorry that I did not take your feelings into consideration," her glare subsided, "but your outburst towards Amy was unacceptable. She had nothing to do with me being there, I was the one who wanted to be there, she did not force me nor did she guilt me into going. I **wanted** to be there with her." She opened her mouth to speak, "Sally unless it is an apologie then I don't want to hear it." She closed her mouth and huffed. "Thought so." I calmly walked away towards my first period class. Finally some peace and quiet, I looked towards my desk and saw a pair of ruby red eyes - I guess I spoke too soon.

I calmly walked towards my desk and sat down next to Shadow, "Good Morning Sonic." he muttered through his clenched teeth.

"You don't even have to say it bro." I said as I opened my book, since I had been so excited about having a date with Amy - the one that was ruined by my so called best friend - I had neglected to do my homework.

"No Sonic I think I do." His gaze was now back on me, "What part of staying away from Amy do you not understand?"

"Look I said you don't even need to waste your breath!" I said irritated, why does everyone have to remind me of that stupid date? I had already come to terms with the fact I blew it majorly with Amy - even if we did share a kiss that night, it was probably just to piss Sally off. I did not need everyone reminding me. "I blew my chance, Amy probably doesn't even want to speak to me ever again. Hell she probably won't even look at me ever again." I rested my head on my book in defeat.

"I am looking at you right now." A soft voice said. I felt my heart beat get faster as my eyes adjusted to the familiar figure of the girl I thought I had lost my chance with. A small smile was present on her scarlet red lips. I stared at her figure as the black leather jeans she was wearing today really brought out her seducing curves, her gray tank top with a black cross in the middle really brought out her rather large chest. She wore her red stiletto heels like always but today her hair was down in natural waves - which believe me was rare. The _things_ I wanted to do with her perfect body...

I quickly sat up leaning back on my chair and nervously scratched the back of my neck as a blush appeared on my cheeks. "H-H-Hey A-Amy!" I let a nervous laugh escape my lips.

"Good morning Sonic." She gently kissed my cheek, which caused me to fall out of my chair from shock. "Are you okay?!" She asked in concern. I stared at her in disbelief, **holy shit** did she just kiss my cheek? Are we a thing now? **Oh my god** the thought of us being a thing just makes my insides want to explode with happiness. "Sonic?"

I instantly came back down to reality and stood up, "I am fine, I was just leaning back on my chair too far is all."

She giggled then gently took my hand in hers, "Well Sonic I was wondering why you never called me after our date? I know that it didn't go exactly as planned but I was hoping you would want to reschedule but you never called.." Her gaze then went towards the floor in sadness. I quietly pinched myself with my free hand to see if this was actually happening. _Amy Rose_, the unreachable girl by every guy in school was upset because I - Sonic the Hedgehog - did not call her after our date. Was this some prank? It was already unbelieveable that she had asked me out, but now on top of that she is actually upset that we didn't have another one? I think my life is finally complete now and I can die happy.

"I didn't call because I thought that.." I paused for a few moments.

"You thought what?"

I felt my nerves begin to build upside again, "I thought you well..that you wouldn't ever want to see me again after the whole thing with Sally.."

She giggled, "No Sonic of course I would, that was just a minor setback. When I want something I am not afraid to go after it no matter who many obstacles are in my way." She ended it with a small wink.

A loud groan was heard behind us, "If you two love birds don't mind I have to have a word with Amy," Shadow looked at me, "Alone."

I rolled my eyes, "If he tries to make a move on you let me know." I whispered into Amy's ear as I walked out of the classroom closing the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow harshly asked Amy as she sat on Shadow's desk.

"Going after my lunch what does it look like I am doing?" She said bluntly. Hearing the word lunch come out of her mouth made Shadow's skin crawl.

"I was talking about the photo of you locking lips with lover boy over there." Shadow said in annoyance.

Amy smirked, "Sally has challenged me to a war over her little crush's heart, so why not have a little fun?" She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look up at her, "You know I love to play with my food."

Shadow hashly slapped her hand away from him, "This isn't one of your little games people can actually get hurt."

"Now who are we talking about here? Sonic? Or Sally the girl you have had a crush on since grade school?" She swung her leg on top of the other as she sat, "Now me and you both know that we could both benefit from this so why not just play along?" Shadow gave her a cold glare, "Shadow don't be such a stupid boy, if I end up getting what I want Sally and everybody else will forget they ever knew a boy named Sonic and that would greatly benefit you."

"How?" Shadow said coldly.

Amy placed both her hands on his cheeks and pinched them, "Because then you will finally be able to have the girl of your dreams without you worrying that she is still head over heels with Sonic."

Shadow harshly ripped her hands away from his face, "So you want me to sacrifice my best friend for a girl?"

Amy smiled darkly, "Not just any girl, but for princess Sally Acorn."

"Have you lost your mind?! I am not going to put my best friends life on the line just for my own personal gain! I am not like you, I actually care about people." Amy's smile dropped and her whole demeanor had changed.

She grabbed Shadow by the collar, "When everyone you have ever loved pushes you away, when everything you have ever wanted has be ripped out of your hands even though you tried your hardest to keep it, when you are almost killed by the person you thought loved you, when you get cheated on by countless of lovers, when your own family sees you as a disgrace,when you watch every one of the people you get close to die as you never age, when you have to kill others to survive, when you see all the evil in people you thought you could trust, when you feel the loneliness and **agony **I have felt for three hundred years now then and only then will you be able to tell me if you still have a heart of gold." Amy then harshly pushed Shadow back into his chair. "You have no idea what it feels like to be lonely in this world Shadow, loneliness will drive you mad." Amy then began towards the door.

Shadow slammed his fists onto the desk catching Amy's attention, "Have you forgotten that I lost my mother?! I know what loneliness feels like! I live with it everyday!" SLAP! A big red mark on the side of his cheek was left from the force of Amy's hand.

"You ungrateful child." Amy said under her breath, "Loneliness? You have never been lonely a day in your entire life. If you don't remember I cured you of your disease, then I saved you from the men who killed your mother and even took them down so they wouldn't come looking for you!" Shadow stood there frozen as Amy went on, "I fed you, clothed you, bathed you, did everything you wanted whenever you wanted it! If you had asked me to bend time and space for you I would have done it Shadow! I loved and cared for you! Yes your mother may be gone but I was always there for you. The loneliness you feel is because you are too self absorbed with yourself to notice all the things I have sacrificed for you!" Amy lowered her voice, "You are more like me than you think Shadow, you strive on hatred and sadness because without it you are nothing." Once she had finally gotten to the door she took one more look at Shadow over her shoulder, "We both lost something, except I have to look at the person everyday and come to terms with the fact that they may never come back. You on the other hand have closure." Shadow was left there in silence after the loud slam of the door, left in his endless thoughts, this was the first time Shadow honestly felt alone.

* * *

Sally sped up to catch up to Amy as she walked down the hallway, "If we are going to have a war you can't play dirty Amy." Sally said as she finally reached Amy. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, Sally was never one for confrontation especially not towards 'Queen Amy'.

Amy stopped walking and turned around, "Hun, I don't play, I dominate." Amy smirked. "You can retreat now if you'd like because honestly you aren't even competition."

Sally was about to say something until her friend stepped in for her, "Sally is just as much as a threat to you, as you are to her."

Amy let out a small chuckle, "Rouge how bold of you to stand up for your little friend here, but me and you **both **know that you girls are nothing more than mere pawn in my chess game. I am doing princess Sally here a favor by telling her to drop out, because she has never had to deal with a bitch like me and believe me I **never **lose." With that said Amy walked away, the sound of her red heels were the only things heard in the quiet hallway.

Rouge sighed, "Sal I am all for you going after your man and all but if you have to go up against her then I would reconsider."

Sally narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying that you are siding with Amy? Do you really think I don't have a chance?"

"No of course not, Amy may be gorgeous but you and Sonic have history." Rouge said soothingly, "The only problem is that Sonic is absolutely smitten with Amy, and I can't say that he has been that way about you boo. I mean it took you forever for you to get him to call you 'babe' and for her it took a week to get a date with him."

Sally leaned her back up against a nearby locker, and sighed. "I just don't know how to get to him Rouge."

A grunt ripped both Sally and Rouge out of their thoughts, "You are leaning on my locker Sally."

She looked up, ocean blue met crimson red. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Sorry Shadow I didn't mean to get in your way."

Shadow smiled warmly towards her, "It's alright Sally, I just needed to get something before class starts." He opened his locker then left, but Sally watched as he met up with the queen in the flesh Amy Rose.

Sally got a devilish idea, "Rouge I may not be able to get to Sonic but I think I just found out a way to get under Amy's skin."


	7. Feel

"She's WHAT?!"

Rouge cowered in fear, "Sally is dating Sh-"

I held my hand up my hand to stop her in her mid-sentence, "I heard you I'm not deaf." I quickly brush past her and make my way downstairs toward Shadow's room. What the hell was this boy thinking? I bang on the door with all my might. Does he _honestly_ think i'd be okay with this?

Shadow opens the door, he rubs his eyes as he yawns. "Yes Amy?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "What the hell are you doing dating that Sally girl."

"Me and Sally have been spending a lot of time together, and I asked her out. What's the problem?" He asked unamused.

I rubbed my temples, for a boy who is always quick to suspect the worst in everyone he is blind to the obvious. "Shadow I don't want you seeing her, she's bad news."

He smirked, "Funny I said the same thing to Sonic about you."

" Ha, Ha, Ha. _Very funny Shadow_,"I said sarcastically, " now I want you to call her and tell her that you only want to be friends." I said sternly. I was only trying to protect him but how could I tell him that the girl he loves is using him to get to me? He won't believe for one second, and thats the thing that scares me because if that girl hurts my Shadow I won't be hesitant to put her in her place.

I began to walk away and go back up the stairs until he stopped me, "Now why would I do that?"

I turned to face him once more, "Because it's an order from_ your_** master**." Our eyes glared at each other for what seemed like forever, he wasn't going to crack and neither was I. Either he leaves her or I deal with this myself and the results may be catastrophic.

He chuckled, "And if I don't comply what will you do? Kill me?" A sly smirk formed on his rough face. " It seems that no matter how many times I disobey you; you do nothing. You're just a big talker Amy..So here is what's going to happen _master_," His eyes now full of seriousness and narrowed. " I am going to keep seeing Sally as long as you keep your eyes on Sonic. So, the choice is yours." he then closed his door leaving me in complete shock. He was beginning to suspect my soft spot for him and once he realizes that I won't ever do anything to him my power over him will end. I stared at his door, where did I go wrong with him?

I heard footsteps behind me coming quickly towards me, "Miss Amy, Sonic is on the phone asking for you."

I rip my eyes away from his door and look at the bat in front of me. "_You_ are going to fix this."

Her eyes filled with confusement, "I don't understand..."

"You are going to get Sally the **hell** away from Shadow and I want this done quickly! Make something up tell her that using him is wrong, **I don't care** but I want her away from him as quick as possible!" She stood there frozen in fear, "That's an **order**!" I roared then she quickly ran back up the stairs and back down the hallway. Stupid girl how could she let this happen? Her job was simple. Be Sally's friend and influence her to give up on this little battle yet she has done the exact opposite. People are so useless these days! I walk towards the living room and sit down on the violet sofa then I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

I heard the sound of clashing dishes against the floor on the other line, "Hey Amy you scared me." He laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes, everything makes this boy nervous. Sure it was cute but today I was just not in the mood for anything today. Lately Sonic has invited me on countless dates since we were on thanksgiving break, we have been almost everywhere we even have a usual hang out.

"Sorry, my maid just informed me I had a phone call didn't mean to keep you on the line so long." I said apologetically.

"Rich people problems I swear..." He said jokingly, "No worries Ames." He has even given me a nickname or a pet name you can say. "So, anyway would you like to hang out in forest today?"

I laughed, "You mean the usual place?"

"Yeah I guess so." He laughed along.

"Sure Sonic, meet me there in a few minutes."

I could hear his thoughts racing like the speed of sound as he imagined spending the day with me, I smiled. He seemed like the only person who wants to actually spend time with me so why not take advantage of it right? "Okay Ames see you soon." I put the phone back into it's place then headed towards my room. In all honesty Sonic wasn't a bad fellow, he was not like the rest I made my target. He was actually making this whole process quite bearable which can get dangerous if I am not careful. I know better than to start to fall for one of my victims, _been there done that_.

I slowly open my door to find Rouge laying out clothes for me to wear, "Ms. Rose I picked out something for you to wear." I looked at the outfit, it was a medium grey winter trench coat that tied along the waist and a black long sleeve shirt underneath - not that I got cold or anything I mean I am dead but to blend in with the rest of the people wearing jackets - black skinny jeans and a pair of studded combat was something off about this though, a beautiful vibrantly red scarf that I had never seen before caught my eye.

"Where did you find this?" I asked as I picked up the scarf, it was soft like the fur of a small baby kitten.

"Sonic actually brought it over here the other day when you were out on your midnight stroll." She yelled from the walk in closet, "I guess I must have forgotten to tell you." She walked out of the room with my makeup bag in hand. I felt a full blown smile form, this boy just knows how to swoon a girl doesn't he? No wonder that Sally girl is head over heels for him. He was handsome, funny, caring, and apparently thoughtful. If I didn't have to kill him i'd actually consider him a great suiter. "Ms. Rose are you feeling well?"

I dropped the scarf and looked over at Rogue, "Perfectly fine why?"

She chuckled softly, "I haven't seen you smile like that since - well come to think of it I have _never_ seen you smile like that."

I rolled my eyes, "It just made me..." I stopped mid sentence fearing the word I was about to let escape my lips. Do I _dare_ say the word?

"Made you what?" She asked interested.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It was just thoughtful is all." Rouge shrug her shoulders and continued to set up my makeup on my makeup desk. I eyed the brilliant red scarf once more, not one of my victims has ever cared enough to buy me a gift - except for Sonic. I guess it does make me a little _happy_ to see that for once I matter to someone, because it's usually the other way around. I quickly got dressed and went towards my makeup area, I then released my hair from it's tightened bun.

"You are so lovely Ms. Rose." Rouge said as she began to brush through my long hair. I smiled politely, why does everyone say that? Is there something they see that I don't? What am I missing here? When I look in the mirror all I see is this hideous girl staring right back at me. No one has ever loved me, not even my own mother loved me. I could still remember the look of disgust she would give me each time she would look at me. Nothing I did was ever good enough for her, no matter how hard I tried to impress her everything I did was wrong. One christmas when I had just turned five and learned to write I made her a card, and she just tore it up in my face laughing as she did so. She would treat my older brother with such care and gentleness, I would always try and copy whatever he did but nothing would ever please her when it came for me. Even if I found the cure to cancer she would still think of me as a pathetic waste of life, and I couldn't help but agree with her. When I turned sixteen she had gave me off to Scourge in trade for money to afford the extravagant lifestyle that my brother had adapted. She would bend time and space for my brother and for me she wouldn't even lift a finger. When Scourge and I married I thought things would finally be different, he seemed so caring and gentle with me. Something I have never gotten since birth, but in the end he seemed to come from the deepest depths of hell. The endless beatings he would give me still scare me to this day, and I can't go a day without jumping each time I heard a door slam - because everytime a door would slam it would mean Scourge was in a bad mood, and I would have to pay the price. He would even burn me with fire sometimes, when he felt like I was disobeying him. Then the constant verbal abuse would just sting me at my very core. Scourge would cheat on me countless of times, because he said I was never enough to please him. Then silver came along and 'saved' me from all the monsters in my life and I loved him like I never loved any other man before. I felt like my life would finally be turned around and I could finally get the love and attention I have craved ever so much. Even he the man who had turned me into what I was today ended up sending me away. Then there was Shadow the boy who only stayed because he was forced too, the boy who I have loved more than I love myself. I would move mountains for him, if he wanted me too I would rip out my heart and serve it to him on a silver platter. Yet no matter what I did, no matter how much I try to love...No one ever returns it. I look down at the soft carpet floor beneath my feet, sometimes I just wish I could fly away from all this. Maybe then I wouldn't be hurt anymore. "Ms. Rose?"

Rouge's soft voice sucked me back into reality, "Yes?"

"All done." I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked gorgeous but even with all the makeup I still saw myself flawed.

I shook my head, I need to get my mind of these things. Sulking isn't going to help me, I spun around in my chair and faced Rouge. "So how is Knuckles?" I asked trying to get my mind on a different subject.

"He is great thanks to you." I smiled in remembrance of how I saved the life of her loved one.

_I looked at the boy in front of me, he was so thin and fragile like a piece of glass - one misstep and it breaks. His violet eyes held pain within him, he was hooked up to many monitors; he was almost a part of the machine himself. This was no way to live his life, he was so young but his sickness would not allow him to go much of anything. He had already been dealt the wrong cards in life by being born without having the ability to see and now on top of that he had cancer as well. I had been here many times to visit him and each time I came back his vibrant red fur seem to be washed off with the harsh days._

_I turned to be met with a bat white as snow with sky blue eyes, she had a pixie cut and wore dark wash skinny jeans with a dark purple long sleeve v-neck shirt. Her name was Rouge and we had become close as we both came on the same days to visit this poor boy, I even found out that he was her boyfriend. How painful to have to watch your beloved die in front of your eyes as you cannot do anything to help them, but thats why I offered her my services. "If you cure him, then I will do anything you want." Her voice spoke softly, "But I want him to be able to see as well."_

_I smiled, this girl was absolutely crazy. I myself would never allow love to could my decisions -yet I couldn't help but admire her courage to make a deal with the devil just to save her boyfriend. I turned back towards the boy named knuckles, "He will be able to see and be as healthy as ever. He will even be immune to ever getting sick again, but that's only if you comply with our deal." I took his hand in mine, "If you try and run away from me, then our deal will be broken and his sickness will come back and his vision will subside."_

_"I understand." She said sternly, I knew that she wasn't planning on disobeying me ever but giving up your free will was harder than she could imagine. She could no longer think for herself, and if I give her an order she must comply no matter how much she disagrees._

_"Rouge your friends with that Sally girl aren't you?" I let go of Knuckles hand and turned to her._

_She cocked her head to the side in confusement, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

_I smiled, then got up and walked towards her. "I need you to keep an eye on her, she is in love with someone I need and if she gets in the way things might get ugly. So, your job is to report everything she does and says to you no matter how irrelevant it may seem. Always keep up the act that you are her friend," I gave her a serious look, "and whatever you do** never;** and I mean** never** tell her about me. Because if I will know if you do and things won't end well for you or Knuckles." I held out my hand, "Do we have a deal?"_

_"Deal."_

The autumn breeze softly kissed my hair as I walked towards me and Sonic's usual spot. I had given Rouge the rest of the day off so she could figure out her game plan of getting Sally as far away from Shadow as soon as possible. The fact that Sally actually dared to use Shadow as her little play toy angered me to my very core. Sure he was my 'slave' but I would never dare use him as a piece in my games, if he ever got hurt because of me and my games I don't know what I would do. I looked around the forest until I saw a blue figure sitting on a tree stump, I sped up my pace until I was behind him. I smirked, "Well hello there handsome." I whispered seductively in his ear.

Sonic turned around abruptly and blushed when he saw it was me, then he noticed my scarf. "You're wearing the scarf.." he said in awe.

I looked down at my scarf then back at him, "Of course! I would never let gifts go to waste Sonic." I kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the scarf by the way." I loved teasing him, he was always so easy to fluster.

He grinned wickedly, "Well I thought you might like this, you sounded a little upset over the phone so I was hoping this might cheer you up." He then gave me a single red rose, it was my turn to be shocked. I gently took the rose in my hands, it was beautiful. The petals were perfectly molded, and all the thorns were cut off while the steam was a healthy green. Where was this guy when I need a gentleman all those years ago?

I took the rose from his hand and pretended to smell it - since I couldn't breathe smelling things was outta the question, the only thing I could smell was** blood**. "Thank you Sonic, but I am fine." I said reassuringly with a soft smile.

His smile dropped and doubt filled his mind, I wouldn't blame him for doubting me. I even doubted myself when I told myself I would be fine. His eyes grew worried, "Amy you know you can talk to me right?" If only he knew the half of it.

I nodded in understanding looking off into the distance, "I know Sonic, thank you." He terrified me. Everything about him was so perfect, so welcoming and warm and I hated it. It sickened me to my very being, I didn't want to feel the way I did - even if part of me did enjoy spending all this time with him.

"Amy are you sure you're okay? You seem so outta it today."

"I am just very thoughtful today is all, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well," He took my hand gently, "I know what will clear your mind." He took me towards the very end of the forest near a small lake where animals went to drink water, we pushed through some bushes until we came across this open space that was surrounded with tall alpine trees everywhere and a big cherry blossom tree in the middle. Its leaves gently kissed the ground, and its branches almost reached the gates of heaven. The grass was greener than any I have ever seen, and beyond the tree was a small part of the lake with.. "Ducks your favorite, I thought we could feed them without the interruption of other people scaring them away."

"How did you find this place?" I asked amazed.

"It is my secret hiding place that I stumbled upon since I was a kid, but now it's your secret hiding place too." He gently tugged me towards the big cherry blossom tree, behind the big trunk of the tree was a small picnic blanket with a basket.

"You planned all this?" To say the least I was surprised he took time to do all this, sure people have done things for me but never without me having to ask them.

He let go of my hand and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well yeah I thought it would be nice if we had a picnic after feeding the ducks." I smiled, he was so charming; lucky for me I am immune to love if not I would have been head over heels for this guy.

I felt the breeze start to pick up, "Aren't you cold though?" I of course wasn't since I never get cold or hot, but he is a human and I wouldn't want him to be out here freezing himself half to death just because of me.

"Amy you worry too much, can't you just enjoy yourself and have fun?"

"Fun?" It was as if this word was foreign to me, I haven't had_ fun_ in ages - not since I was a child.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on."

_"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb"_

It was the middle of autumn, but here me and Sonic were splashing each other with icy water from the lake - the sun was out so Sonic didn't freeze to death. We were stripped down in our undergarments, but honestly I didn't care how ridiculous we looked. I splashed Sonic, "Hey I said truce!" He said laughing like a madman.

"No truce, just surrender!" I scream over the sound of his laughter. Suddenly he tackled me into the water - luckily it was shallow.

"Well then I think I just won." He winked at me as we both laughed. But suddenly he blushed as he noticed that our faces were only inches apart, our eyes were locked on each others.

_"But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah with you_

_I can feel again"_

I placed my hand gently on his chest, my eyes widened. I could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. His blush deepened and laughed nervously, "I'm nervous..." He said quietly. I ignored his comment. I was so entertained with the beating of his heart, I myself had forgotten what one felt like - Shadow would never let me me even touch a hair on him so I never really got to feel his heartbeat. I then brought him into a tight hug, I didn't care that his body was pressed against mine while he was half naked. All I wanted was to feel his heartbeat, and just like that I felt his heart thumping against my own chest. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, it was the feeling of _life._

_"I'm feeling better since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me"_

I felt small tears build up in my eyes as I felt the beating of his heart against my chest. For the first time in my life I feel like; I can finally feel something again, like it was my own. "Amy are you okay?" I quickly wipe my tears away and smiled from pure joy.

"Yeah I'm just a little cold." I lied. I hated to lie but now how was I supposed to tell him that I was crying because I haven't felt a heartbeat since two hundred and fifty eight years now? Of course not that would be absurd.

He gently unwrapped my arms around him and got up. "Come on lets go get you warmed up." I got into a kneeling position as he outstretched his hand. As I stared at his hand I pictured my beloved Silver, and the moment he had found me in the woods. He had outstretched his hand for me to grab just like Sonic was doing so and that was when this whole nightmare had begun; the moment I took his hand. "Amy don't you trust me?" Sonic asked warmly. I looked up into his brilliant lime green eyes and bewitching smile. I gently took his hand and slowly rose from my kneeling position.

Sonic gently picked me up and placed me down back on the picnic blanket. "I brought extra blankets incase it got cold." He passed me a blanket as squeezed the water out of my hair.

I took the blanket, "Thanks." I then put my hair up in a bun then putting on my jeans and long sleeve shirt. Sonic then sat down next to me cuddled up in a blanket of his own after placing his dark washed jeans on. I looked up to the sky to see the sun was beginning to set as the sky filled with pinks, purples and oranges; then I remembered something. "You know we didn't get to feed any ducks? We kinda scared them off ourselves."

Sonic chuckled warmly, "Yeah I guess we did huh?"

"But it's okay.." I placed my hand over his, "I still had a great time." Our eyes met once again for what seemed like the millionth time today, and the funny part of this all was for once in my life I didn't have to pretend to enjoy my time with one of my victims; I actually enjoyed myself. Which in the long run was going to be a problem, but for now I didn't care all I wanted was to sit here with Sonic and just enjoy the night. We stayed there for a few more hours until it got too cold for Sonic. We shared our deepest secrets and the things we liked and didn't, he even told me old childhood memories he would have with Shadow and what his family was like. He asked me about mine but I had told them they died a long time ago. We even talked about how strange it was that Shadow and Sally were dating out of the blue - I am glad I wasn't the only one who caught onto that. He knew **_almost_** everything there was to know about me in such a short amount of time; Shadow probably didn't even know something as simple as my birthday. We were like two children who just discovered candy and couldn't stop talking due to the sugar rush. I smiled as I looked down as the flower he gave me, it was nice having someone there to listen to every word you say hanging on to them as if it would be your last. I placed the rose back in its single vase, I couldn't help but feel like this was wrong. I was starting to get use to him, use to all the attention and admiration he gave me. It was the only thing keeping me from falling into a deep depression abyss that I wouldn't be able to get out of. He made me feel special, cared about, and most of all beautiful. Even if those feelings only lasted a few moments, it was worth it. I suddenly heard the door slam open, I get up and walk towards the door to see Sally and Shadow kissing. Who does this girl thinks she is? How dare she barge into my home in such an inappropriate manner, does this girl not know what manners are? Well I will gladly teach her some. "Nice to see you home Shadow, but it's a little past your curfew."

Sally and Shadow stopped kissing and both looked at me. Ocean blue eyes looked into my angered bright jade ones. Sally narrowed her eyes at me, "What are you his mother?"

"Sister actually _and_ owner of this house thank you!" I said irritated. This girl got on my every nerve, first she uses Shadow to get on my bad side and now she barges into** my** home like she owns the place!

Sally's eyes opened wide, she wasn't expecting that shocker. "Wait. He's your brother?" She asked while pointing towards Shadow.

I looked at Shadow making sure he was going to play along before I continued, "Of course! What did you think he was?" I knew her answer, I knew she thought me and Shadow were secret lovers and that was the sole reason she went after him but maybe if I get her to say it Shadow will realize she is using him.

"Nothing..I just didn't know." She said in a hushed tone, but inside her head she was mentally cursing herself for being so stupid and not seeing it sooner.

"Nobody knows, we aren't exactly close." Shadow said emotionlessly. Ouch. I felt that go straight to the heart but I tried to not let it show on my face, I wasn't going to show weakness in front of Sally.

I walked towards Sally, and since I wasn't wearing any shoes I had to look up at her. "Now Sally if you would be a doll and get the **hell** out of my house before I have to throw you out myself." I pointed towards the door.

Her eyes lit up in flames. She was about to give me a piece of her mind but Shadow gently touched her arm shaking his head mouthing the words 'let it go'. Sally sighed, "I will call you tomorrow, goodnight Shadow." She gently kissed his cheek and then escorted her way out the door. I smiled in content and began to walk back towards the living room near the fireplace until Shadow grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again." He said darkly. _Ohh I'm so scared._

I snatched my wrist away from him harshly, and smirked. "_And if I don't comply what will you do? Kill me?_"I said mockingly, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Maybe next time he will think twice before disobeying me. I go back into the living room and lay on the couch nearest to the grand fireplace, then picked up my book but before I got back to my reading my phone vibrated. I looked to see that it was a text from Sonic, '_Goodnight princess. I have a big surprise for you tomorrow, so rest up_!' I felt a giant grin form on my face and that sickening feeling of warmness comeback, Sonic just knew exactly how to woo a girl didn't he? Like I said before if I didn't have to kill him, then maybe; _just maybe_ he could have been the **one**.

* * *

A/N:** Next chapter will be all about Sonic and Amy (So excited their first love scene!) I just wanted to make one more informational chapter before getting into all of that mushy stuff. The song is Feel Again by Onerepublic, I felt like it was perfect for this chapter as Amy is starting to get use to having Sonic around. Until next time!**


End file.
